galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Mystic Force Episodes
'Power Rangers Mystic Force Logo' 'Episodes' #'Broken Spell I' #*'A powerful sorceress lures five unsuspecting teens into a ‘Magical Forrest’ for a higher purpose in life to become the five legendary Mystic Force Rangers.' #'Broken Spell II' #*'Chip, Xander, Vida & Madison, having accepted their destiny as Power Rangers, return to face Koragg and his army of Hidiacs. Meanwhile, Nick who does not want to be any part of this, decides to leave. With a little nudge from Udonna, he eventually embraces his destiny and joins the Mystic Rangers as their new leader, the Red Mystic Force Ranger.' #'Code Busters' #*'While Nick, Xander & Madison train to learn spells, Chip & Vida desperately wanting to unlock new spell codes, try to take a short cut by opening up a “Heroes for Hire” service, doing odd jobs.' #'Rock Solid' #*'A monster dispatched by Necrolai looks intent on petrifying various townspeople, turning them to stone statues. Madison is caught in the crossfire, leaving Nick tapping into the fires of the phoenix.' #'Whispering Voices' #*'In an attempt to break up the Mystic Rangers, Koragg uses the White Ranger’s Snow Staff to mess with Nick’s head.' #'Legendary Catastros' #*'Nick forms a bond with a horse, Catastros, who has been turned to the dark side to help Koragg in destroying the Power Rangers.' #'Fire Heart' #*'When the Mystic Rangers learn of Necrolai’s intentions of finding the legendary Fire Heart, they must go on the ultimate mission, facing a series of obstacles to ensure that they reach it first.' #'Stranger Within I' #*'When DJ Fly comes to town, Vida decides to go and check him out. But when she does, she is turned into a vampire.' #'Stranger Within II' #*'With Vida still a vampire, Chip tries to figure out a way to break the spell that the Queen Of Vampires has over her.' #'Petrified Xander' #*'When Xander uses a potion to hide a zit, it severely backfires and he soon finds himself slowly turning into a tree.' #'The Gatekeeper' #*'Claire takes on the mantle of The Gatekeeper, a title once held by her mother Niella.' #'The Gatekeeper II' #*'Nick confronts Koragg as the Gates To The Underworld open, allowing Morticon to step foot on the Earth.' #'Scaredy Cat' #*'Koragg has gone AWOL so Necrolai gets the Power Rangers to break a force field around an ocean cave. Inside is a lamp and a new stronger evil that the Mystic Rangers will have to face.' #'Long Ago' #*'An old friend of Udonna, Calindor, returns to the Enchanted Forest with news of his fate, but carries a dangerous secret that threatens Rootcore.' #'Inner Strength' #*'A vegetarian giant captures several of the Mystic Rangers, leaving Xander to figure out a means of retrieving them safely.' #'Soul Specter' #*'Chip & Daggeron journey to Mount Isis to retrieve the powerful Staff of Topaz, but face many hardships on their quest.' #'Ranger Down' #*'Necrolai is given Koragg’s Magic by Imperious and utilizes it in battle with the Mystic Rangers, successfully immobilizing all of them except for Madison who, with the aide of Jenji soon prepare a counter-attack.' #'Dark Wish I' #*'The Mystic Rangers are relying too much on their powers lately, and in a heated battle it costs them their most valued ally.' #'Dark Wish II' #*'In a world with no good magic, the Mystic Rangers are forced to ally with Koragg in order to undo the magic from the wish that Jenji granted.' #'Dark Wish III' #*'The Mystic Rangers, rejected by the Tribunal of Magic, decide to continue to fight against Imperious without powers, which impresses the Tribunal but will they retract their decisions to let the team fight this nightmare realm unaided?' #'Koragg's Trial' #*'After Koragg saves the Mystic Rangers from a virus, an enraged Imperious places him on trial.' #'Heir Apparent I' #*'Imperious schemes to do away with Daggeron while Koragg successfully captures the Mystic Rangers.' #'Heir Apparent II' #*Koragg reverts himself back into Leanbow. #*'With the truth about Koragg revealed, Udonna and the Mystic Rangers attempt to make their escape from the Underworld, but Koragg is soon turned against them once more.' #'The Light' #*'Necrolai unleashes the Ten Terrors, ten fierce warriors each with their own incredible powers that match even the Mystic Rangers own. Meanwhile, Madison doubts here role as a Power Ranger.' #'The Hunter' #*'Nick must master his connection to Fire Heart in order to defeat another of the Ten Terrors.' #'Hard Heads' #*'Nick & Vida have a fight after Nick uses Vida’s table without asking. One of the Ten Terrors attacks them with slime which blocks their ability to morph.' #'The Snow Prince' #*'Daggeron heeds advice from the wise Snow Prince and looks to Nick to teach him a few lessons on trusting his instincts.' #'Light Source I' #*'Udonna is captured by another of the Terrors and taken to another dimension. The Mystic Rangers journey into the dark realm to rescue her. Meanwhile, Daggeron struggles to protect the Earth Realm.' #'Light Source II' #*'Several of the Mystic Rangers friends team up to retrieve Udonna from the Ten Terrors.' #'The Return' #*'Matoombo, a Terror with a conscience, is chosen to become the host for the revived Octomus. Not wishing to serve as the body of pure chaos, he flees and forges a friendship with Vida in the process.' #'Mystic Fate I' #*'Octomus ambushes Nick and transforms him into his agent of chaos, Koragg. The corrupted Red Ranger terrorizes the Enchanted Forest and engages his father Leanbow in a battle that spreads throughout Rootcore.' #'Mystic Fate II' #*'Octomus’ schemes reach fruition, as he slays Leanbow & Daggeron en route to finishing off the Mystic Mother. The Mystic Rangers are sent to the distant future to witness the results of The Master’s victory, they soon rebound in an effort to repel him once and for all, but can they do it alone?' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Mystic Force